1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the physical design of an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a communications connector providing at least two separately accessible sets of contacts, and being designed to selectively connect to a corresponding receptacle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Telecommunications equipment has benefited from the design of electrical plugs and jacks that provide easy connect/disconnect capability between electrical circuits within the telecommunications equipment and for local network wiring. Such plugs and jacks are particularly popular in association with telephone sets where they were first used. Modular plugs and jacks have been so well received that their specifications are standardized and can be found in Subpart F of the FCC-Part 68.500 Registration Rules.
Modular plugs provide a convenient means for connecting and disconnecting telephone equipment, telecommunications equipment, and computer-related equipment. Common modular connectors conventionally comprise between two and eight contacts embedded within a generally rectangular plastic housing. The housing defines slots to expose a terminal portion of each contact. The housing also includes an opening for connecting wiring or cabling to the contacts, and a squeeze tab for securely fastening the modular plug to a corresponding jack.
The design standardization of common modular plugs allows equipment utilizing such plugs to be interchangeably connected to a single receptacle. This feature is beneficial with respect to telephone plugs and jacks, in that it allows phone units to be moved from room to room or from house to house without requiring modification of the corresponding receptacles. However, manufacturers of some types of equipment such as computers may wish to have their equipment selectively connected to a predetermined receptacle. Equipment having a special purpose modular connector can only be plugged into a corresponding special purpose modular receptacle.
It is also desirable to provide a plug having an increased number of contacts which would allow additional electrical components to be connected through a single modular plug into a single modular jack.